


An Odinson-Stark Halloween

by Kymera219



Series: Songs of Iduna [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), F/M, Halloween Challenge, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Post Mpreg, Thor is a Good Dad, Trick or Treating, Uncle Tony Stark, magical pranks, mama bear loki, so is Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Sequel to "Welcome to the World,Tiny Toni"Tony prepares the Odinson family for their first ever Halloween celebrations.For the prompts "trick-or-treating" and "first time celebrating Halloween on Earth" in the Thorki Halloween Week challenge
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Songs of Iduna [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727593
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	An Odinson-Stark Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejammys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/gifts), [TheAngryKimchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/gifts), [TalesOfMagicAndChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts).



> TW: brief mention of a homophobic character

"No."

"But, why not?"

"Anthony," Loki sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose,"why in Odin's name would I dress my child up as a Midgardian vegetable?"

"Uh, because it's cute, obviously," Tony said as he picked up Antonia out of her crib," besides, it's an Earthly tradition for a babies first costume to be a pumpkin, and my goddaughter should experience all the milestones....isn't that right tiny Toni?"

Tony continued babbling nonsense at the baby while her mother rolled his eyes.

************

It was the first Halloween for the Odinson family since arriving back on Earth with Tony. Loki was not familiar with the tradition, and Thor had never bothered to learn many Earth customs, so the inventor felt it was up to him to educate his new roommates on the importance of his favorite holiday....especially trick or treating.

Tony had vowed to never miss an opportunity to spend time with Morgan now that he was back, and since this would be Iðuna and Antoina's first Halloween as well, he was determined to make it an unforgettable experience for all.

Provided he could get Loki on board with his costume ideas, of course.

Pepper came into room just as Tony was going on another tangent and had to hold back a laugh.

"Don't worry Loki, he tried this same argument when Morgan was a baby."

"Did it work?"

"Of course not....she was a robot."

"Not even a good one," Tony muttered," the outfit was mostly tin foil!"

This time Pepper did laugh.

"You can't build Ironman armors for babies."

".......yet"

"That wasn't an invitation to sweetheart," she said before kissing him softly," Now come on, hand over the baby, Loki and I have to meet up with some of the girls in a half hour."

"I can't believe you introduced Bambi to a mom group."

"Oh it's not all bad," Loki drawled as he took Antonia into his arms," I'm developing quite the army."

"Yeah, of fangirls."

"Still counts, Anthony, still counts."

****************

Once they left, Tony decided to go see what Morgan and Iðuna were up to. As predicted, the two girls had become fast friends when they met, to the point it was rare to find one without the other.

Today was no exception.

They were outside by Morgan's tent giving Thor the most hilarious makeover he'd ever seen. Every inch of his hair and beard had some form of glitter in it along with various bows.

Tony was absolutely rolling, much to the Thunder God's indignation.

"I'm glad this brings you amusement, Anthony. Will you be joining us?"

Tony's laughter cut off with a squeak. He was about to say no, but two pairs of puppy eyes made him sigh before flopping down next to his friend.

"So girls, you excited about trick or treating?"

"Yes!"

"I am also excited," Thor exclaimed,"Loki has been planning many a trick to play on those who deny us the candy."

"He does know he can't actually turn anyone into toilet paper, right?"

The shrug Thor gave was not exactly reassuring.

"What are you going to dress up as Uncle Tony?"

"Ironman of course."

"But Daddy," Morgan chided as she added another bow to his hair," You're always Ironman."

"And you told me that Halloween is a day to be something different, Uncle Tony."

"Well, you're not wrong," he sighed," speaking of which, what are you two going to be?"

Both girls looked at each other before flashing Tony a mischievous grin.

"Valkyrie!"

**************

"A witch? Really  _ ástvinur _ ?

"Well you did say I dress like one. Not to mention it'll go perfectly with the costume on our youngest."

Despite his many rants about pumpkins, Pepper and Loki managed to find a tiny cat costume that even Tony had to admit was perfect for his little namesake. Pepper decided to be a witch since she and Loki were 'practically sisters at this point' and they wanted to match.Thor went with a pirate costume and Tony had foregone the metal suit for a classic Dracula type.

Valkyrie, who'd opted not to dress up, poked her head in the doorway.

"Lackey! I need you to come shrink my horse, the girls say it's too big to walk around the street."

"Why exactly do they need a winged horse in the first place?"

"Well they have to look authentic, don't they?"

Loki rolled his eyes before handing the baby to Thor. He stepped outside to see Morgan and Iðuna, in full Valkyrie gear complete with little swords, standing next to the giant Pegasus. He uttered a spell that shrank the animal down to the size of a miniature pony.

"Did you just shrink that horse?" Tony asked as he walked up next to Loki.

"Don't worry, Anthony, I'm certain it's still taller than you."

"Oh come on!"

****************

They went to a town about a mile away from Tony's lakeside estate to do their trick or treating. Antonia fell asleep halfway through(although that didn’t stop Thor from using her to fill his own candy bag). The girls had managed to attract several other children with their little winged horse and were having a great time making new friends.

Things were going well until they got to a house where a cranky old lady answered the door. She'd said something that made one of the children cry, causing Iðuna to stomp over to her mother and Tony, lightening crackling in her wake.

"Mama that bad old lady called my friend names and refused to give her candy just because she has two daddies like I do."

"Oh did she now...." Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he sent a flash of green light towards the offending mortal. 

In an instant, the woman's gray hair transformed into some kind of creature, and she let out a scream before tossing her candy bowl into the air. The kids rushed to grab all the treats that fell on the ground while the old hag ran around in circles trying to get the thing on her head away from her. Tony was snickering the whole time as he and Loki high-fived each other.

"Best. Prank. Ever."

******************

Later, after everyone had hit all the houses(and Loki had exchanged information with the parents of the girl whose honor they defended to set up a play date), they all piled into the living room at home to watch scary movies. After awhile, everyone started to drift off to sleep, and soon it was only Loki and Tony that were still awake.

"All-in-all, I'd have to say this was a pretty good Halloween."

"Indeed."

Tony was quiet for a few minutes after that before he looked over at Loki, who was sitting next to him feeding the baby.

"Hey Loki?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really glad you guys came back with me."

Loki gave him a look of surprise that slowly morphed into a small grin.

"I'm glad too, Anthony, I'm glad too."


End file.
